Geosan
by ReeBaby
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan berantal Ilsan beberapa tahun yang lalu masih menyisakan banyak misteri, dan kini pembunuhan berantai itu terancam terulang kembali. Joonmyeon, si kepala polisi dan wakilnya Yi Fan berjanji akan menangkap pelaku dan memecahkan semua misteri ini. Tapi sanggupkah mereka saat kehidupan pribadi mereka mulai terseret ke dalamnya?
1. Chapter 1

Geosan

Chapter 1 : Titik Awal Takdir Yang Kembali Berputar  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Wu Yi Fan  
Exo Member  
Other

Kasus pembunuhan berantal Ilsan beberapa tahun yang lalu masih menyisakan banyak misteri, dan kini pembunuhan berantai itu terancam terulang kembali. Joonmyeon, si kepala polisi dan wakilnya Yi Fan berjanji akan menangkap pelaku dan memecahkan semua misteri ini. Tapi sanggupkah mereka saat kehidupan pribadi mereka mulai terseret ke dalamnya?

Story By **Austy Kim**

…..10.17 PM…..22/01/15….

Yi Fan tersenyum kecil saat kamera mulai tearah pada wajah tampannya, stage yang ada di dalam studio sudah di desain sebagaimana mungkin hingga menyerupai ruangan baca, jadi semuanya terlihat original, seolah para tim televisi ini yang datang mengunjungi kediamannya padahal pada kenyataan itu sebaliknya. Saat seorang kru memberikan aba -aba kepadanya , Yi Fan mulai memfokuskan pandanganya ke seorang wanita yang akan memeberikan beberapa pertanyaan untuk ia jawab, wanita itu tersenyum sesaat dan bertanya apa dia sudah siap. Yi fan mengganguk ringan dan kemudian cahaya di studio mulai di buat lebih redup .

"Baiklah. Sesi pertama, mulai! " Sutradara dengan jangut yang panjang dan kulit kecoklatan itu memberikan perintah , dan semua mulai melakukan tugasnya dalam diam.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum pada Yi Fan , Yi Fan merasa mulai tertarik pada wanita itu.  
"Pemirsa , kami dari Daily-K akan melakukan wawancara ekslusif dengan Wakil Kepala Kepolisian Ilsan, Tuan Wu Yi Fan."  
Wanita ber name tag 'Jessica Jung' itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu mulai membuka acaranya , walaupun senyuman itu terlihat manis Yi Fan tahu jika Jessica tidak benar–benar ingin melakukanya .

Yi Fan berfikir berapa banyak wanita ini harus tersenyum dalam sehari karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mau wanita itu menyukai orang yang di wawancarainya atau tidak atau mau keadaan hatinya sedang baik atau tidak wanita ini harus tetap tersenyum , kemudian Yi Fan mengubah rasa tertariknya menjadi rasa prihatin.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu. Bagaimana keadaan anda hari ini?"  
Yi Fan yang sebelumnya hanyut dalam fikirnya tersadar dan segera membalas sapaan Jessica.

"Selamat Pagi Nona Jung , keadaan Saya sangat baik."

Jessica mengganguk . Sebelum kembali berbicara , Yi Fan bisa melihat sudut bibir wanita itu lagi – lagi terangkat .

"Seperti yang anda ketahui , kami dari Daily-K akan mewawancarai anda tentang kasus Geosan yang kontroversial. "

"Iya. Saya harap dengan wawancara ini masyarakat bisa mendapat informasi lebih tentang kasus Geosan."

"Tentu, sebelum membahas lebih dalam tentang Geosan . Apa anda bisa menjelaskan siapa Geosan ini?"

Sambil menatap Wi Fan tepat dimatanya, Jessica bertanya . Wanita itu mengambil setumpuk kertas dan sebuah pena yang sebelumnya sudah di persiapkan di atas meja . Setumpuk kertas dan pena itu akan di gunakan untuk mencatat semua jawaban Yi Fan . Melihat mimik wajah Jessica yang berubah serius, Yi Fan mulai menjawab perlahan.

"Geosan. Beberapa orang mungkin sudah akrab dengan nama ini, Geosan adalah julukan yang di berikan masyarakat kepada seorang pembunuh berantai yang artinya Pemuja Kuku. Masyarakat memberikan julukan ini karena si pembunuh selalu memotong kuku korban setelah membunuhnya dan ini juga di dukung oleh hasil penyelidikan yang menyatakan para korban adalah orang- orang yang memiliki kuku cantik , dengan kata lain Geosan ini adalah pembunuh yang terobsesi oleh kuku-kuku cantik. Sampai saat ini ada 14 kasus pembunuhan yang mengatas namakan Geosan . Kasus ini meliputi 12 kasus pembunuhan pada wanita berusia 17-22 tahun dan 2 kasus pembunuhan pria berusia 16-18 tahun yang terjadi antara tahun 2008 sampai 2009 . Semua pembunuhan ini terjadi di Ilsan dengan tindakan yang berbeda – beda . Setelah kasus pembunuhan ke – 14, sampai saat ini Geosan tidak lagi melakukan aksi pembunuhan. "

Mendengar penjelasan Yi Fan, beberapa kru yang bertugas menganguk – angukan kepalanya . Seolah di ingatkan kembali dengan kasus fenomenal yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Jessica masih sibuk menulis.

"Terima Kasih , Penjelasan anda sangat mendetail dan mudah di mengerti. Setelah memberikan penjelasan tentang siapa itu Geosan , apakah anda juga bisa menjelaskan kenapa kasus tersebut hingga saat ini belum bisa dipecahkan?"

Wanita itu melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya , sebelum Yi Fan bisa membuka mulutnya . Sutradara dengan jangut yang panjang itu malah menghentikan sesi wawancara , memprotes jika ekspresi wajah Yi Fan terlalu datar dan ia berkata jika ekspresi itu tidak berubah sampai sesi terakhir rating acara mereka bisa turun . Yi Fan mendesis kecil mendengarnya sedangkan orang – orang yang ada di sana malah membenarkan ucapan tersebut.

"Setidaknya kau harus sedikit tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan." Gumam sutradara itu , ia menepuk pelan bahu Yi Fan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Semuanya pun mulai kembali pada tempatnya masing – masing , dan lampu kembali di redupkan . Karena tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama , Yi Fan akhirnya mau tidak mau harus 'memperbaiki' ekspresinya sebelum ia mulai menjawab.

"Seperti yang kita tahu Geosan di setiap aksinya tidak pernah meninggalkan bukti selain tanda dan sebuah pesan pendek yang ia ukir di tubuh korban, hal ini yang membuat proses penyelidikan sulit di lakukan. Dan juga ada beberapa hal lain yang tidak bisa saya ungkapkan di sini. "

"Jadi bisa di simpulkan penyebabnya adalah kurangnya bukti? "

"Ya."

"Tapi sebelumnya anda mengatakan tentang tanda dan pesan yang di tinggalkan Geosan pada tubuh korbannya . Apakah anda tahu apa arti dari tanda dan pesan- pesan tersebut?"

"Tentu saja saya mengetahuinya tapi maaf , saya tidak bisa memberitahukan hal tersebut karena arti dari tanda dan pesan ini sepenuhnya untuk proses penyelidikan . Saya hanya bisa mengatakan kalau pesan- pesan yang Geosan tinggalkan di setiap tubuh korbanya tidak berhubungan satu sama lain." Ucap Yi Fan sambil tetap menjaga ekspresinya.

"Kami mengerti . Baik selanjutnya , Selain karena terobesesi dengan kuku – kuku cantik apa Geosan juga mempunyai motif lain untuk melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini?"

"Walaupun sampai sekarang motif selain terobsesi dengan kuku cantik belum di temukan , tapi kami yakin pasti ada motif lain di balik semua ini."

Suasana studio terasa tidak secanggung sebelumnya , dan ini membuat Yi Fan lebih nyaman. Ia mulai bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Setelah beberapa tahun tidak lagi melakukan aksi pembunuhan , apakah kita bisa menyimpulan jika Geosan sudah berhenti?"

"Mungkin benar jika Geosan sudah tidak lagi melakukan aksi pembunuhan tapi kita tidak bisa lengah dan berfikir dia sudah berhenti . Kita semua harus tetap hati – hati karena bagaimanapun juga Geosan belum tertangkap."

"Apa masih ada kemungkinan jika Geosan bisa tertangkap?"

"Tentu saja, Geosan akan segera tertangkap."

"Benarkah? Saya harap Geosan benar-benar bisa tertangkap."

Walau rasanya ada yang aneh dari perkataan Wanita itu, Yi Fan memilih tersenyum kecil .

"Ya. Saya harap begitu juga."

"Menurut anda pribadi , berapa persen pihak kepolisian bisa menemukan dan menangkap Geosan?"

"100%."

"Wah, rupanya anda sangat percaya diri ya."

"Tentu saja, seorang polisi harus percaya diri terlebih dahulu baru bisa menangkap penjahat." Ucap Yi Fan dan Jessica membenarkan ucapan itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Tuan Wu, mungkin ini pertama kalinya anda mendengar hal ini. Tapi baru-baru ini ada penelitian yang dilakukan Universitas Seoul yang menyatakan jika Geosan bukan hanya satu orang, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang hal ini?"

"Semula kami juga berfikir begitu, tapi setelah melihat beberapa fakta. Sudah di pastikan jika Geosan hanyalah satu orang hanya saja mungkin ada beberapa pembunuh yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Geosan. " Melihat Jessica yang mulai tidak focus saat mendengar jawabannya, Yi Fan memincingkan matanya.

"Hm, Seperti yang anda tahu . Banyak rumor di masyarakat tentang kasus Geosan ini, dan salah satu rumor paling popular adalah tentang kepolisian yang menyembunyikan fakta-fakta penting Geosan. Seperti ternyata Geosan selalu memperkosa korbannya sebelum membunuhnya dan lain-lain. Bisakan anda menjelaskan tentang hal ini?"

"Ah, Rumor ini hanya sekedar rumor. Hasil otopsi pun menyebutkan jika sama sekali tidak ada tindakan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Geosan terhadap para korbannya."

"Benarkah?" Dan bahkan hati kecil Yi Fan pun bertanya hal yang sama dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Jessica. Benarkah? Apa benar-benar tidak ada tindak pemerkosaan? Tapi saat ini ia hanya bisa mengatakan hal yang telah di sepakati bersama, untuk kebenarannya itu adalah urusan nomor dua.

"Kasus Geosan telah menimbulkan kecemasan yang besar bagi masyarakat sampai saat ini, untuk menghindari kecemasan seperti itu. Bisakan anda memberikan beberapa tips agar kita terhindar dari Geosan?"

"Tentu , yang pertama adalah jangan berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi saat malam hari , jangan terlalu sering menujukan kuku kita kepada orang yang tidak kita kenal. Walau ini terdengar agak berlebihan, ini bisa menjadi cara yang efektif. Seperti yang kita tahu, Geosan adalah pembunuh yang terobsesi dengan kuku-kuku cantik , Jadi akan lebih baik jika kita menminimalisir ketertarikan orang-orang yang di curigai sebagai Geosan . Juga jangan terlalu mudah percaya pada orang yang baru dikenal , dan terakhir di harapkan menghindari tempat – tempat kejadian beberapa kasus sebelumnya. "

Saat mendengar jawaban yang satu ini, Jessica malah menatap ke dalam matanya untuk beberapa saat kemudian baru menulis.  
Yi Fan ,walau dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memperhatikan orang lain tapi saat ini ia benar benar merasa ada yang janggal dengan Jessica, selain karena tingkahnya yang aneh juga karena tatapan mata wanita itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

.

Geosan

.

Suasana di sekitar rumah itu sangat mencengram , padahal sebelumnya Joonmyeon masih bisa merasakan sinar mentari yang membakar punggungnya . Tapi saat ini semuanya benar benar berbeda, darui aurasnya saja sudh jelas rumah tua itu bisa menghisap semua energy posistif yang ada disekitarnya. Termasuk dirinya dan Joonmyeon mengutuk hal itu.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya , ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari tarikan nafasnya , bahkan tanganya sudah sangat basah sangking takutnya . Dari apapun di dunia ini, Joonmyeon masih lebih takut dengan makluk astral yang konon memiliki berbagai bentuk itu . Dan Joonmyeo benar- benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka di dalam sana.

"Kepala Kim? Anda baik – baik saja ?" Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil berbisik sambil tersenyum kecil padanya , mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi atasan dan bawahan. Jadi ada banyak waktu bagi Jongin untuk mengenalnya, sangking banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama Jongin sampai bisa mengetahui apa kelemahannya.

"Sial kau." Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah umpatan kecil, seringai tercetak jelas di bibir tebal Jongin . Tapi rupanya walaupun Joonmyeon sudah menunjukan sikap tergangunya Jongin masih belum puas menggoda Joonmyeon.

"Jangan sampai kau melakukanya lagi ya , aku tidak membawa celana cadangan." Dan saat itu Jongin langsung dihadiahi sikutan cinta dari Joonmyeon.

"Ku bilang jangan pernah bahas soal itu lagi, sialan kau." Desisnya pelan , Junmyeon diam – diam jadi teringat kejadian memalukan yang ia buat musim panas tahun lalu saat dipaksa masuk ke rumah hantu. Ya, sebenarnya itu bukan seratus persen kesalahannya, ia hanya tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba melonjak saat melihat sesosok mahluk seram di hadapannya. Itu rasional kan? Setidaknya itu rasional bagi Joonmyeon.

Junmyeon berjalan kearah selatan, meninggalkan Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan karena sikutan cinta Joonmyeon yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Bagaimana apa sudah siap?" Joonmyeon yang berusaha mengfokuskan dirinya kembali pada tujuanya awalnya pun menepuk bahu bawahannya sambil bertanya tentang kesiapan mereka.

"Stiap Tuan. tapi_"

"Tapi?" Joonmyeon mnegerutkan keningnya heran saat ia mendengar bawahannya itu menghentikan ucapannya. Jadi, ia mengulang kata terakhir untuk memperjelas.

"Apa Tuan siap? Eh maksud Saya, Tuan Kim mengatakan jika Tuan phobia dengan tempat-tempat seprti ini." Mendengar itu, wajah Joonmyeon memerah. Amarah terasa mendidih di atas kepalanya.

"Kau percaya padanya? Berarti kau sama gila dengannya. Dan margaku juga Kim, jadi jangan panggil dia seperti itu. Panggil saja Jongin , dia kan hanya satu tingkat di atasmu. " Jawabnya , ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar semua orang yang ada di sana bisa mendengar ucapannya, terutama Jongin.

"Eyyyyyy…" Jongin memprotes dari ujung sudut kiri saat mendengar Joonmyeon menyuruh bawahannya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudahlah, cepat atur pasukan sesuai rencana. Kita mulai penyergapan." Ucap Joonmyeon setelah melihat seorang pria berambut kecoklatan turun dari mobilnya. Pria itu tersenyum bodoh kearah Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

Geosan

.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tua itu, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan tangannya pun mulai bergetar , ia menghela nafas kasar, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa memendam rasa takutnya dan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan melakukan hal konyol dan kehilangan banyak hal lagi.

Lantai rumah itu terbuat dari kayu , jadi begitu Joonmyeon menginjaknya suara decitan yang cukup keras mengelegar di sekitar rumah. Ia mendenyitkan keningnya, Jongin mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dan Joonmyeon mengangukan kepalanya singkat.

"Ayo berpencar." Bisiknya, kumpulan orang-orang yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya pun mulai berpencar, memasuki satu persatu ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Seperti strategi yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

Joonmyeon menatap ke sekitar, ia berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang terlihat paling gelap di antara ruangan lainnya.

Di setiap langkah kakinya ia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yangs emakin lama semakin keras, begitu Joonmyeon memasuki ruangan itu, debu yang ada di sana seolah mencekiknya dan membuatnya hampi mati .

Setelah di buat frustasi dengan debu yang menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya, akhirnya Joonmyeon bisa segera pulih dan menlanjutkan langkah kakinya. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari ruangan ini selain debunya adalah seram.

Di bandingkan ruangan yang lain, seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya ruangan ini adalah yang paling gelap, di sini tidak ada penerangan apapun , dan bahkan walaupun ini siang hari Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat adanya cahaya yang masuk sekalipun jendela terbuka.

"Lemari ini?"

Joonmyeon menatap lemari itu selidik, beberapa hari yang lalu Joonmyeon melihat lemari dengan warna dan bentuk yang sama dengan lemari ini. Ia melihatnya di salah satu pameran peralatan rumah yang ia kunjungi bersama Yi Fan dan Jongin , ia bisa mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas karena sebenarya ia tertarik dan berniat membeli lemari ini. Tapi pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah untuk apa lemari itu berada di sini? Dan siapa yang membawanya kesini?

"Jongin-ah" Panggilnya , ia mendengar seseorang menjawab panggilanya dari ruangan yang lain kemudian suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat .  
"Ada apa?" Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan, tapi Joonmyeon tidak menatapnya . Ia masih terus menatap lurus kearah lemari.

"Apa kau merasa familiar dengan lemari ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon, Jongin menatap lemari yang ada di hadapanya sekilas kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, ini lemari di pameran itu. Benar kan?"

"Ya kau benar."

"Untuk apa lemari mahal ini berada di rumah tua seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Tapi hm Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah lemari ini baru di keluarkan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Ya kau benar, saat kita melihat lemari ini di pameran . Itu adalah hari launching pertamanya."

Joonmyeon mengangukan kepalanya , ada beberapa hal yang mulai saling berhubungan saat ini dan ia sudah mulai bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu yang lain. Hanya saja untuk menyimpulkan hal itu ia harus mencari fakta-fakta lain tentang lemari ini.

"Lalu apa kelebihan lemari ini Jongin?" Jongin menatap Joonmyeon untuk beberapa saat, rupanya atasanya itu kini sedang mencurigai lemari yang ada di hadapan mereka. Well, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lemari ini anti peluru, kalau tidak salah lemari ini terbuat dari baja. Hanya saja jika dilihat dari luar ini seperti terbuat dari kayu dan Ah, lemari ini bisa untuk mengawetkan sesuatu."  
Mendengar fakta terakhir, Joonmyeon terkesiap. Semuanya mulai terasa masuk akal sekarang , apa benar? Apa benar isi lemari ini seperti dugaanya? Apa benar? Joonmyeon terus bertanya –tanya dalam hati, ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dan Jongin yang seolah mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan itu malah terbelakak kaget.

"Apa kau yakin Dia menyimpanya di sini?" Tanya Jongin, Joonmyeon mengangukan kepalanya ragu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membukanya." Jongin bergerak maju, tapi Joonmyeon masih tetap di tempatnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Semuanya terasa terlalu mudah.

"Jongin berhenti, bisa saja ini hanya jebakan." Gumam Joonmyeon, tapi Joingin mengabaikanya . Pria itu malah menarik pintu lemari yang terkunci.

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin jebakan jika terkunci. Itu pasti benar-benar di simpan sini." Jongin menyangah ucapannya. Joonmyen tetap berusaha memperingatkan Jongin untuk tidak terburu-buru.

"Jongin, aku merasakan hal aneh di sini. Jadi berhentilah"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kita cari selama bertahun-tahun?" Jongin tidak mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon dan terus mencoba membobol lemari itu, Joonmyeon menatap Jongin khawatir . Perasaan janggal masih menyelubungi hatinya.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandanganya dari Jongin dan menatap lemari itu dari atas sampai bawah, di sudut kiri bawah samar-samar ia melihat ada kabel kecil yang terhubung dengan lemari. Seketika matanya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka, baru saja ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Suara debuman keras dari dalam lemari membuat ia dan Jongin terpental ke belakang .

_Sudah ku bilang ini jebakan. Lemari itu Bom, Jongin._

Dan kemudian Joonmyeon kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

TBC

.

Chapter pertama rilis! Ini adalah fanfiction kedua saya dengan gendre mistery dan thiller setelah Many Time, saya berharap akan ada banyak orang yang berminat dengan fanfict ini. Fanfict ini butuh banyak pertimbangan dalam proses pembuatannya, saya harap juga para pembaca bisa ikut terbawa suasana yang saya ciptakan.  
Fanfict ini adalah fanfict perdana saya setelah hiatus selama kurang lebih satu tahun, dengan waktu selama itu saya harap masih ada pembaca yang mau membaca karya saya. Tolong tinggalkan komentar kalian mengenai fanfict ini, saya menghargai semua komentar kalian. Saya harap juga tidak ada pihak-pihak yang mengpost fanfict ini di tempat lain tanpa seizin saya, terima kasih.

**1:53 PM, 14 April 2015.**

With Much Love,

–**Austy Kim**–


	2. Chapter 2

Geosan  
Chapter 2 : Pesan Dari Neraka  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Wu Yi Fan  
Exo Member  
Other

Kasus pembunuhan berantal Ilsan beberapa tahun yang lalu masih menyisakan banyak misteri, dan kini pembunuhan berantai itu terancam terulang kembali. Joonmyeon, si kepala polisi dan wakilnya Yi Fan berjanji akan menangkap pelaku dan memecahkan semua misteri ini. Tapi sanggupkah mereka saat kehidupan pribadi mereka mulai terseret ke dalamnya?

Story By Austy Kim

…..01.58 PM…..14/04/15….

Yi Fan bahagia sekali saat melihat Joonmyeon berjalan dihadapannya dengan kepala yang terbalut perban, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Joonmyeon melakukan kesalahan dalam mengambil keputusan. Walau sudah jelas dari pengakuan beberapa orang jika yang ceroboh dalam kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah Jongin , Yi Fan lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai kecerobohan Joonmyeon.

"Sudah kembali bekerja hm?" Tanya Yi Fan, pria bertumbuh tinggi itu menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas ke hadapan Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Begitulah." Jawab Joonmyeon seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Tanya Yi Fan, jujur saja ia merasa agak kehilangan karena tidak bisa melihat namja berkulit hitam itu beberapa hari terakhir.

"Dokter bilang lukanya cukup serius, jadi dia masih harus di rawat untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"Malang sekali dia, kau harusnya merasa bersalah, Lagipula ini semua karena kecerobohanmu kan?" Joonmyeon memincingkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Yi Fan, Yi Fan memang selalu menyalahkan segala sesuatu padanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, bahkan kau menyalahkanku saat celanamu sobek kan?."  
"Bagaimana kau tahu? Celanaku benar-benar sobek kemarin dan itu karena kau meminjamnya kan?"

Joonmyeon mentap Yi Fan tidak percaya, jadi celana pria itu benar-benar robek? Padahal ia tidak serius saat mengatakanya.

"Apa- apaan kau ini aku tidak pernah meminjam celanamu!" Nada suaranya terdengar mulai keberatan, dan saat itu Yi Fan sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah benar, Chanyeol yang meminjamnya. Hehe maaf ya aku lupa kau pendek, jadi mana mungkin kau meminjam celanaku." Ucap Yi Fan , ia menepuk –nepuk bahu Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon yang merasa gurawan Yi Fan tidak lucu sama sekali itu malah lebih tertarik saat ia mendengar nama orang asing yang di sebutkan Yi Fan.

"Chanyeol? Nugu?"

"Ah, dia adik angkatku."

"Aku kira dia kekasihmu." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sambil mengatakanya, ia berjalan melewati Yi Fan yang wajahnya mulai menunjukan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Sialan kau Joonmyeon, aku masih normal!" Dan begitu Joonmyeon mendengarnya, ia tertawa keras. Ia mendapat kebahagiaanya sendiri setiap kali melihat Yi Fan yang memekik seperti ini. Setidaknya, itu adalah alasan lain kenapa Joonmyeon masih mempertahankan Yi Fan sebagai wakilnya.

.

Geosan

.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, tanggal tua memang selalu menjadi kendalanya. Menjadi seorang yatim piatu dan pekerja paruh waktu di minimarket 24 jam benar-bear membuatnya kehilangan masa ramaja yang seharusnya sedang ia nimati. Uang simpanannya sudah habis di bayarkan sewa rumah, dan ia tidak tahu apa besok ia masih bisa makan atau tidak.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , memikirikannya hanya akan membuat semua bertambah rumit. Lagipula mau ia menangis sambil merang-raung menyalahkan tuhanpun hidupnya akan tetap seperti ini. Setidaknya sampai ia mendapatklan pekerjaan yang lebih layak.

KLING~

Bell yang sengaja pemilik minimarket sambungkan dengan pintu masuk itu terbunyi, tanda seseorang baru saja masuk . Dan secara reflek tubuhnya membungkuk kedepan.

"Selamat datang di Happy Mart." Gumamnya pelan, ia kembali meluruskan punggungnya dan tersenyum menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Tapi begitu matanya menatap lurus kearah mata orang itu, senyumanya luntur seketika. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya, seperti takut dan curiga di saat yang bersamaan.

Dari postur badanya sudah jelas jika orang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang pria. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pria ini , dia menutupi semua bagian tubuh –kecuali matanya- dengan pakaian berwarna hitam, mulai dari sepatu, celana jeans , jaket, masker, topi, dan bahkan sarung tangan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ada orang yang berpakaian seperti ini di malam hari jadi mungkin inilah alasan kenapa ia merasa takut.

'Benar, tidak akan terjadi apapun. ini hanya perasaanku saja.' Batinya.  
Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya , rasa takut yang semula hanya bayangan saja malah semakin menjadi – jadi dan berubah wujud menjadi kenyataan.  
"Berikan aku rokok itu." Ia berani bersumpah jika suara pria itu terdengar sangat dingin dan menakutkan.  
Jadi ia buru-buru mengambil rokok yang pria itu tunjuk. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan beberapa hal.  
"Apa ada tambahan lain?"  
"Tidak. Hanya ini."  
Ia mengganguk pelan.  
"Totalnya 5.000 Won."  
Pria itu meletakan uang 10.00 Won di atas meja kasir, dan ia menarik uang itu untuk mendekat . Tapi tatapan aneh pria itu membuatnya berhenti , ia mengandahkan kepalanya menemukan pria yang sedari tadi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati itu sedang menatap sesuatu.  
"Jari-jarimu cantik ya."

.

Geosan  
.

"Laporan hasil penyergapan 5 hari yang lalu. Kronologi peristiwa dan hasil yang di dapatkan."

Joonmyeon memperhatikan layar in fokus yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama, banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama 5 hari terakhir. Dan semuanya akan di jelaskan pada rapat kali ini, jadi ia tidak bisa melewatkan satu hal kecilpun saat ini.

"Pertama , Penyergapan yang terjadi 5 hari lalu di dasari dengan adanya laporan dari Tuan X yang menatakan bahwa ia mengatahui keberadaan Geosan. Tuan X ini tidak ingin disebutkan namanya atau dimintai keterangan data pribadi. Dan sayangnya , pihak kita memperbolehkannya . Ini adalah salah satu kesalahan kita." Joonmyeon mengganguk, menyetujui ucapan Yi Fan yang sedang menjelaskan di hadapannya.

"Setelah di telusuri, Tuan X ternyata memberikan informasi ini kepada rekan kita Jongin. Melalui Jongin, Kepala Kim dan saya akhirnya mengetahui informasi tersebut dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan. Sebenarnya kita bisa saja mengetahui bagaimana sosok tuan X dari Jongin kemudian mulai melacaknya, sayangnya untuk alasan kesehatan Jongin belum boleh di tanyakan hal-hal seperti ini sampai keadaanya membaik "

Yi Fan menatap sekeliling ruang rapat, memperhatikan satu persatu raut wajah orang-orang yang hadir di ruangan yakin jika kini focus semua orang hanya ada pada dirinya , Ia menekan salah satu tombol remot di gengamannya , dan kemudian gambar yang ada di layar pun mulai berubah .

"Penyelidikan tentang keberadaan tempat itu dilakukan selama 3 hari , semuanya berjalan lancar dan hasil penyelidikan pun mengatakan jika Geosan bisa saja berada di sana. Maka dari itu, seperti yang kita tahu . Kita langsung menyiapkan penyergapan."

"Keesokan harinya, Penyergapan di mulai. Penyergapan sebenarnya di bagi dari 3 grup . Grup pertama yang di pimpin kepala Kim, Grup kedua di pimpin Jongin, dan grup terakhir di pimpn oleh Jongdae. Saya tidak bisa mengikuti penyergapan karena harus menghadiri sebuah wawancara. Pada saat kegiatan Penyergapan, Mobil yang di kendarai Jongdae mengalami sedikit kerusakan sehingga ia datang 15 menit setelah anggota lainnya. "

Lagi lagi Joonmyeon mengganguk, semua penjelasan Kris adalah kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bahkan ia masih ingat senyum bodoh Jongdae saat dia baru saja turun dari mobil. Senyum bodoh yang pria itu tunjukan setelah membuat para anggota yang lain menunggu selama 15 menit.

"Pada saat proses penyergapan, Kepala Kim menemukan sebuah lemari . Karena merasa aneh, Kepala Kim akhirnya bertanya kepada Jongin . Lemari ini buatan Rusia, kebetulan kami melihat launching pertama lemari ini jadi mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Kepala Kim merasa heran kenapa bisa ada lemari sebagus dan semahal itu berada di dalam rumah tua. Lemari ini memiliki berbagai kelebihan seperti anti peluru, bisa mengawetkan sesuatu, dan terbuat dari besi. Kepala Kim mengira jika isi dari lemari itu adalah Kuku-kuku dari korban Geosan. Jadi ia memaksa Jongin untuk membuka lemari tersebut , Padahal seharusnya ia tidak terburu-buru . Karena keteledoranya , mereka akhirnya terkena ledakan bom dan harus menerima perawatan di rumah sakit selama empat hari terakhir."

Beberapa orang di ruang rapat mulai memprotes ucapan Yi Fan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat kesal . Tapi tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Yi Fan selain senyuman tipis yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Karena insiden ledakan itu, para anggota yang lain panik. Untung saja atas kepempinan Jongdae situasi bisa segera teratasi, beberapa anggota mengantarkan Jongin dan Kepala Kim ke rumah sakit dan beberapa yang lain melanjutkan penyergapan. Dalam hal ini , terlihat jelas jika proses penyergapan gagal total. 2 pemimpin terkuat baru saja tertipu oleh sebuah ledakan dan akhirnya harus di larikan ke rumah sakit, sialnya lagi ternyata tidak ada siapapun di rumah tua itu. Bahkan insiden terlambatnya Jongdae pun sebenarnya sudah mengagalkan Penyergapan, bagaimana bisa penyergapan baru di mulai setelah 15 menit sampai di lokasi? Jika saya adalah Geosan, dalam 15 menit itu saya akan memanfaatkanya untuk kabur . Dan sepertinya itu benar-benar dilakukan Geosan, bahkan ia masih sempat-sempatnya membuat sebuah jebakan untuk kita. "

Joonmyeon bisa melihat senyuman kemenangan di wajah Yi Fan , dan raut penyesalan di wajah Jongade. Jadi ia tersenyum untuk menangkan Jongdae ,Ia percaya jika Jongdae pun sebenarnya tidak menginginkan keterlambatannya, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak mengiginkan insiden ledakan itu.

"2 Hari setelah kejadian, Saya dan Jongdae kembali ke lokasi penyergapan untuk melakukan beberapa penyelidikan. Kami menemukan 3 buah benda yang diduga milik Geosan. Pertama adalah boneka ini."

Gambar yang tertera di layar mulai berubah dan menampakan gambar sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat, mata Joonmyeon membuat. Boneka itu terlihat sangat familiar baginya.

'Boneka itukan.. '

"Boneka ini di temukan di salah satu kamar tidur di rumah itu, Kami membawanya karena boneka ini terlihat seperti baru beberapa hari berada disana. Dan setelah di teliti, ternyata boneka ini memiliki beberapa sidik jari yang berbeda. Mungkin saja salah satunya adalah milik Geosan."

Mata bulat Joonmyeon mulai bergerak tak karuan saat mendengarnya, setelah melihat beberapa gambar lain tentang boneka itu. Joonmyeon di yakinkan oleh satu hal, tapi sulit untuk mempercayai hal tersebut.

'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin . Itu pasti boneka yang lain.' Joonmyeon mati-matian menolak berbagai pemikiran negative yang mulai memasuki otaknya.

"Yang kedua adalah buku ini, buku ini seperti buku catatan. Hanya saja orang yang menulis di buku ini tidak menggunakan Bahasa korea ataupun inggris. Dia menuliskan dalam sandi morse, sandi morse kelas atas yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membacanya. Dan untungnya kita memiliki 'orang tertentu' tersebut disini . Seperti yang kita tahu, orang itu adalah Kepala Kim . Tapi saat itu kondisi Kepala Kim tidak memungkinkan jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyimpan ini sampai Kepala Kim pulih."

Yi Fan menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan heran, setelah gambar boneka itu dimunculkan. Joonmyeon terlihat tidak focus . Ia jadi penasaran apa yang sedang pria itu fikirkan.

"Yang Ketiga adalah….

.  
Geosan  
.

Joonmyeon memijit keningnya perlahan, kepalanya terasa hampir pecah karena terlalu sering di gunakan untuk berfikir . Di sisi lain , dengan keadaan kepalanya yang terus – menerus berdenyut ia juga merasakan tekanan batin yang jauh lebih menekan . Setiap kali ia melihat ke sisi kiri bahunya dan menemukan beberapa tanda bintang di sana atau saat melihat papan nama di atas meja ruanganya ia merasa tertohok.

Ia mengandahkan kepalanya , menatap sayu ke langit langit ruang kerjanya .Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terpejam tapi ia tidak juga mendapatkan kedamaian dari apa yang di lakukanya .

"Ya tuhan." ia mengela nafas untuk sesaat dan perasaan sesak kembali menyeruak ke dalam hatinya .

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin miliknya kan?" Joonmyeon terus berusaha menguatkan hatinya, berharap jika hal-hal yang sedang ia fikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tapi semakin Joonmyeon berusaha menyangkal, semua itu malah semakin jelas baginya.  
Walaupun mungkin dengan ini ia bisa menyelesaikan pencarian panjangnya, di sudut hatinya ada perasaan tidak rela karena yang selama ini ia cari adalah dia. Jalan panjang yang selama ini ia lalui dengan semangat membara ternyata hanya sebuah jalan buntu.

"Hei Myeon!" Yi Fan masuk ke dalam ruanganya tanpa ketukan pintu dan langsung berseru padanya, Joonmyeon berusaha menahan amarahanya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Ada apa lagi?" Nada suaranya terdengar sangat buruk saat Joonmyeon bertanya, Yi Fan jadi merasa bersalah karena terus memojokan Joonmyeon saat rapat tadi. Tapi tentu saja Yi Fan tetap tidak akan meminta maaf. Harga dirinya yang melebihi harga mahkota raja inggris itu tidak akan ia jatuhkan begitu saja.

"Kau tahu kan, wawancaraku di siarkan kemarin." Ucap Yi Fan, menyombongkan dirinya. Joonmyeon merespon ucapan pria itu dengan menatapnya bagai seonggok sampah. Yi Fan merasa hatinya terbelah dua, jatuh ke lantai , kemudian terinjak oleh seseorang.

"Sepertinya ucapanku saat rapat tadi berdampak besar padamu ya?" Yi Fan bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-ah , Iya"

Yi Fan berdenyit heran, apa tadi ia baru saja melihat Joonmyeon gelagapan? Tapi kenapa? Apa ia harus bertanya walaupun ia tahu kalau-

"Sebenarnya apa yang menggangumu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah."

"Oh Man, sejak tadi pagi pekerjaanmu hanya duduk-duduk saja . Dan kau berani berkata kalau kau lelah?"

"Well Yi Fan, bokongku juga lelah jika terlalu banyak duduk."

-Joonmyeon tidak akan jujur padanya.

"Terserahlah, aku harus pergi untuk mengecek beberapa dokumen." Gumam Yi Fan, berjalan ke arah pintu sambil sesekali melirik kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah."

Begitu Joonmyeon menjawab, sosok Yi Fan telah menghilang di balik pintu.  
Joonmyeon mengehela nafas lega, setidaknya wakilnya yang suka menjatuhkan atasanya sendiri itu pergi juga, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai sambil memikirkan masalahnya.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat pintu berwarna putih bersih itu kembali terbuka, memunculkan seseorang yang baru saja ia sukuri kepergianya.

"Oh ya aku lupa, Kyungsoo menghubungiku tadi. Dia bilang telfonmu mati jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungimu, katanya dia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam di sekolah. Em, Joonmyeon kau tidak lupa menjemputnya kan?"

TETOTT!

Alarm di otak Joonmyeon langsung berdering saat mendengar ucapan Yi Fan.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Joonmyeon bertanya, sedikit membentak. Dan matanya juga memerah karena terkejut, tapi Yi Fan yang baik hati hanya tersenyum bodoh.

.  
Geosan  
.

Matahari mulai lelah menyinari bumi, dan bulan pun terus-menerus berteriak meminta pergantian tempat. Jadi perlahan-lahan ia terbenam di ufuk barat dan bulan menggantikanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Kyungsoo yang tetap berada di tempat yang sama semenjak matahari masih berada di atas kepalanya sampai tergantikan bulan pun merasa ingin menanggis. Seseorang mengabaikanya, walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menangis hanya karena hal-hal seperti ini. Nyatanya kini tetesan air mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menunggu, dia pasti sibuk sekali. Aku hanya akan menggangunya."

Walaupun ia mengatakan itu, ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, seperti tersihir sesuatu. Dan satu-satunya mantra yang bisa menghilangkan sihir ini adalah kedatangan seseorang.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia menunggu seperti ini, mungkin saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dulu, kejadianya persis sekali seperti saat ini. Ia menunggu seseorang tapi orang itu tidak pernah datang, dan kemudian ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang lain. Orang itu adalah orang yang rela meminjamkan jaketnya walau ia tahu jika orang itu juga kedinginan. Orang yang memberinya kehangatan walau ia tahu orang itupun membutuhkanya. Orang yang berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatnya menunggu, dan orang yang melangar janjinya sendiri.

"Maaf."

Kyungsoo tersentak, seseorang memeluknya dari samping. Memberinya sebuah kehangatan yang selama ini selalu ia puja.

" .Maaf" Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jika orang itu menangis, hatinya yang semula terasa sesak mulai semakin membesar dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledak.

"Aku minta maaf Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Orang yang memeluknya tetap membisikan kata-kata penyesalan yang sayangnya agak terlambat bagi Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo berfikir untuk tetap menutup mulutnya sampai tangisan itu berhenti, tapi mendengar suara lirih itu semakin lama semakin membesar membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hyung berhenti menangis ya." Suaranya serak, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu orang itu. Orang itu melepaskan pelukanya, menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang bengkak.

"Hyung benar-benar menyesal Kyung, maafkan Hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku mengerti."

Orang itu-Joonmyeon. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, hatinya mencelos saat ia mengetahui sebuah fakta baru. Itu adalah kebohongan yang Kyungsoo buat (lagi).

"Katakan padaku, kau menunggu lebih dari 2 jam kan?"

"Tidak itu bahkan belum 2 jam. Hahaha" Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak, dan ia tertawa. Tapi setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Joonmyeon mengulurkan tanganya, menghapus air mata itu. Kemudian, segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, dan maaf telah melanggar janjiku." Dia berbisik. Joonmyeon berbisik. Dan itu terdengar lembut sekali. Kyungsoo mengganguk kecil,mengetahui jika Joonmyeon masih mengingat janjinya sudah bisa membuat hatinya lega.

Lagipula kali ini, akhirnya Joonmyeon datang. Tidak seperti seseorang sebelumnya.

.  
Geosan  
.

Putih itu artinya suci kan? Itulah kenapa Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon menyukainya. Sama seperti warna Ice cream yang kini sedang mereka nikmati bersama. Sama seperti salju yang mengantarkan keduanya ke dalam pertemuan pertama mereka. Juga sama seperti hubungan mereka yang tanpa nama.

"Pelan-pelan makannya,Kyung." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sambil menggingatkan. Kyungsoo, walau usianya kini sudah menginjak 17 tahun, caranya memakan Ice Cream masih bisa disandingkan dengan siswa taman kanak-kanak.

Tapi tampaknya Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia lebih tertarik pada jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, dibandingan perkataan Joonmyeon yang hanya sekilas ia dengar.

Joonmyeon berdesis kecil saat tetesan Ice cream yang mulai mencair itu membasahi tangannya, Itu merepotkan karena harus mengemudi sambil memakan Ice Cream. Andai saja ia bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya membeli Ice Cream yang sama. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Permintaan Kyungsoo adalah perintah untuknya.

"Toko Boneka itu indah sekali."

Saat berhenti di lampu merah, Kyungsoo memuji sebuah toko boneka yang ada di sebrang jalan. Mata anak itu berbinar melihatnya, seperti anak kecil yang hendak di beri permen gratis.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar kata 'Boneka' langsung teringat sesuatu. Pandangan matanya yang semula hanya tertuju pada sosok di hadapanya kini mulai berubah, hal yang sebelumnya telah ia lupakan kembali datang menyerang. Joonmyeon harus memastikan sesuatu, dengan begitu. Semua perasaan aneh ini akan hilang.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?" Melihat Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatapnya membuat tengorokanya tercekat. Apa jadinya jika orang itu benar-benar Kyungsoo? Apakah ia sanggup menerima kenyataan ini?

"Boneka Tedy Bear yang aku berikan padamu bulan lalu. Bisa aku melihatnya?"

.  
Geosan  
.

Kantor Kepolisian Ilsan di buat gempar dengan penemuan sebuah kotak misterius yang tidak di ketahui pemiliknya. Myungsoo si penemu, berkata jika ia menemukan kotak itu di depan ruangan administrasi saat ia hendak memeriksa data seorang narapidana. Ia sempat mengeceknya dengan alat detector logam dan hasilnya negative. Walau ia merasa lega karena itu bukan bom. Tetap saja kotak misterius itu mencurigakan. Apalagi dengan tulisan di atas kotak tersebut yang mengatakan .

'Hanya boleh dibuka oleh Kim Joon Myeon atau Wu Yi Fan.'

Membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya isi dari kotak tersebut.  
Joonmyeon yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya ke dalam kantor langsung di sambut dengan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang ada di sana, di tambah lagi Yi Fan yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan seperti habis melihat hantu itu membuatnya makin binggung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku membukanya, dan aku yakin ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku."  
Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yi Fan meminta maaf, raut wajah pria itu pun tampak sangat panik. Ia jadi semakin tidak mengerti .

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Joonmyeon bertanya, sambil terus memancarkan tatapan herannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Dia , itu , dia . Dia kembali, Ini salahku. Maafkan aku. Aku yang berkata jika kita bisa menangkapnya . Maafkan aku, Hiks." Saat itu Joonmyeon tidak bisa membendung keterkejutannya kala ia melihat Yi Fan menanggis.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Yi Fan menanggis, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Wu Yi Fan. Menangis. Di depan semua orang.

Dan ia yakin sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi.

"Jangan menangis, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yi Fan menggangkat kepalanya, tangisan pria itu berhenti. Yi Fan memegangi kedua bahu Joonmyeon sebelum pria itu menyerahkan sebuah surat padanya. Joonmyeon membaca surat itu dengan sabaran.

Satu kalimat. Dan Joonmyeon merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Surat itu, dari Geosan.

_**Tidak kasat mata, jadi bisa merenggut siapapun. **_**  
**_**Mendapat keindahan, tapi membuat bencana.**_**  
**_**Tidak akan habis, karena tidak pernah ada.**_**  
**_**Jangan coba menggenggam , karena berbahaya. **_**  
**_**-Geosan**_

.  
TBC  
.

Chapter 2 Rilis! Hahaha! Romancenya mulai keluar nih, wkwk. Bagi yang gak suka KyungMyeon Couple saya minta maaf aja karena saya adalah shipper berat mereka :3. Preview di chap sebelumnya sedikit banget ya T.T tapi gapapa deh :'D . Asal ada yang mau baca aja udah seneng , lebih seneng lagi kalau ada yang preview sih hehe. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang mengerti sama alur cerita saya, fanfict ini memang agak rumit jadi dimohon pengertiannya. Dan buat pesan terakhir Geosan itu, coba deh kalian fikirin apa artinya. Yang bisa jawab mungkin nanti bakal saya kasih hadiah~

23 April 2015 . 7 : 36 PM

**With love,**

–Austy Kim–


End file.
